


Spin the Bottle

by Onlymystory



Series: Teenagers and Their Games [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Spin the Bottle, Stiles takes charge, Truth or Dare, party games are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pack party soon descends into a game of Spin the Bottle where first Jackson, then Erica, are surprised to discover just how good of a kisser Stiles is. When the game switches to Truth or Dare, Derek steps in to make Stiles an offer he hopes can't be refused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek wasn’t all that surprised that the night reached this point. He was perhaps surprised it took this long.

Stiles and Allison had come to him a week ago and asked if they could have a pack party at the house. They promised no outsiders but they wanted to be able to be kids and maybe drink a little. 

Derek agreed and even agreed to buy them decent beer if the humans agreed not to try and keep up with the werewolves.

The last time he’d been nice like this, Stiles had drank nearly his weight in beer and then spent half the night attempting to grope Derek before puking in the bushes. Derek didn’t like to admit how much he enjoyed the groping.

But he knew his pack needed this. They hadn’t all been together in a couple months. It was no one’s fault but between school and lacrosse and training and battling supernatural creatures, everyone got busy. They were together at pack meetings but everyone’s time was so limited that even their summer tradition of a movie afterwards had fallen away.

So when he was asked to host a party for all of them, a chance to see his pack together and happy and relaxed…” Yeah no way in hell Derek was turning that down.

The earlier part of the night was typical. Pizza and drinks and laughter until they all ended up in the front den. No one wanted to watch a movie and when Erica asked what normal high school kids did at parties, Danny joked that they played spin the bottle.

It was pretty obvious what was going to happen next. 

Lydia made a point to establish rules. No refusing to kiss someone, the kiss had to last 30 seconds, and it had to be open mouthed. 

Scott and Jackson both protested that until Erica helpfully pointed out that meant if she spun the bottle to Lydia, the same rules applied. 

Boys were easy.

Derek wondered if he was the only one who had overheard all the times the girls in his pack talked about wanting to see the boys make out. Voyeurism is a two way street. He refused to join in, citing that it wasn’t appropriate for an Alpha. When the others protested, he noted as well that not everyone was 18 yet (Scott, Danny, Erica, and Boyd specifically) and therefore it was also illegal. 

There was minor grumbling but the others agreed. 

For the first few rounds, the kisses were fairly nondescript. Scott nudged the bottle to insure it landed on Allison, which got him a minor reprimand from Boyd of all people. Boyd kissed Erica. 

Lydia spun the bottle to Allison and that kiss was about exciting as it got.

Then Jackson spun and the bottle landed at Stiles. 

Jackson groaned. “Really? No offense, Stilinski, it’s just…”

“Don’t be an ass,” said Erica.

Isaac nodded. “Stiles doesn’t really date anyone but it’s a meaningless kiss, Jackson. Can’t be that bad.”

“Look guys, it’s no big deal,” joked Stiles, not about to let the pack know how utterly emasculating it was to be in the middle of a game of spin the bottle and have no one want to kiss him. And he was a good kisser. For the past few weeks when he’d had free time, he’d gone back to the gay club that Danny frequented. And well, Stiles had learned first that there was such a thing as a preferable technique when it came to kissing. Then he learned how to perfect said technique.

But to his friends? Yeah to them he’s still nerdy, comic relief Stiles. It’s not the worst thing in the world but it does make him wish they’d give him half a chance to be attractive.

“So Jackson doesn’t want to kiss me. I’m not gonna be mad about it,” he continued.

“It’s the rules, Stiles,” snapped Lydia. “Jackson can get over it. He’s just mad the bottle didn’t stop on Danny.”

Jackson just kind of shrugged because yeah. Danny bit back a grin because he was one of the people who had been helping Stiles, um, study. So he knew the possibilities. 

“Whatever, Stilinski. Just don’t like cough in my mouth and we’ll be fine. Even you can’t be that bad,” said Jackson, moving across the circle. 

Stiles leaned forward and met Jackson’s lips halfway across the circle. 

“None of that closed lip pecking,” said Erica, reminding them of the rules. 

Jackson sort of sighed and pushed a little at Stiles, deepening the kiss. And then everything got a little bit hazy and very confusing for Jackson. 

Stiles had barely moved, letting his lips and the barest flick of his tongue against Jackson’s bottom lip do the work for him. 

It wasn’t enough. Jackson wanted more. Stilinski was a good kisser. Better than Danny. Hell, better than Lydia, not that he would ever tell her that. But this 30 seconds rule wasn’t enough at all. So Jackson moved in, still kissing Stiles. His hands moved practically on their own to grip Stiles’ thighs and press in closer. He pressed his tongue against Stiles’ licking into the other boy’s mouth, desperate for another taste. 

Lydia loudly cleared her throat to no avail. Jackson wasn’t even registering there were other people in the room.

It took Derek’s growl and the laughter of Scott and Isaac for Jackson to realize that he had pressed Stiles’ into the floor and was nearly on top of him, trying to get closer. 

Jackson pulled back, breathing hard. “Fuck, Stiles.”

If the others didn’t know how much the kiss had affected Jackson before, they did by his use of Stiles’ actual name. 

Stiles waited until Jackson was actually looking at him. And then the little fucker winked at him and licked his lips. 

Derek excused himself to get more pizza from the kitchen and spent the entire way there mentally hitting himself for refusing to join in the game when it got started. Because now? Yeah, now it would be way too obvious why he was participating. And Derek didn’t like to be obvious.

He returned to find Scott kissing Isaac. This time they stuck to the rules but it looked like Scott was a little surprised that he enjoyed it more than he planned. 

Allison just looked turned on.

Stiles spun to Erica and Derek would bet his life that she and Isaac had teamed up to make sure the bottle stopped at her. He just couldn’t prove it.

Erica smirked. “My turn to see if you really are that good or if Jackson is just that easy.”

“I didn’t know the two concepts were mutually exclusive,” snarked Stiles. 

Jackson half-heartedly growled at him, leaning against Danny’s shoulder and running his hand against Lydia’s hand.

Erica didn’t make Stiles meet her halfway, just leaned in, still laughing about showing Stiles what a real kiss was like. 

Two minutes later she was straddling Stiles and only came to when she made a rather embarrassing noise against his lips. 

Stiles meanwhile hadn’t even moved.

“That good for ya, Catwoman?” asked Stiles, grinning at her. 

Erica kind of fell off him and stared. 

“Screw this,” snapped Lydia, reaching around Scott to pull Stiles towards her. “I want to know what I was missing by turning you down all these years.”

She kissed Stiles hard and Stiles kissed back for a second or two, just enough to give Lydia a taste. She moved away quickly, more capable of keeping a clear head.

“Impressive,” she judged.

“Gee thanks,” said Stiles. 

“Dude,” commented Scott. “You weren’t turned on by that at all.”

“Rude.” Lydia punched Scott.

“Ow!” He yelped. “I just meant he’s had a thing for you for so long, I would have thought there’d be something.”

Stiles smiled. “Haven’t really been crushing on Lydia for a while now, bro. Don’t get me wrong, good kiss Lyds, just not my thing at the moment.”

She waved him off elegantly like the bamf she was.

When it started becoming obvious that everyone was just turning the bottle to point at Stiles, Derek growled an interruption. “New game.”

That one turned out to be truth or dare and Derek agreed to participate. Boyd suggested adding a little twist. Everyone got one chance to refuse a dare, no repercussions. But to refuse, they had to get the person daring them to refuse to answer a truth. If the darer fessed up, a second dare was added and both had to be completed.

No one used theirs for a while and they made it around the circle with a few embarrassing reveals and a couple dares. 

Then it was Derek’s turn and in his mind he said to hell with it. “Stiles.”

Stiles perked his head up. The only thing he’d done so far was confess where he’d learned how to kiss.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

There was an audible gasp from several pack members. Derek knew none of them were surprised at what he wanted, just that he was asking for it. 

Stiles gave Derek a hard look and Derek stared right back. Finally Stiles spoke. “I want to use my refusal.”

Derek felt his throat close up but he tried to hold back his disappointment. He really didn’t think he’d been reading Stiles that wrong. “Fine. What’s your question?

Stiles stood up and walked closer to Derek, standing with one leg on either side of him and forcing Derek to look up at him. 

“Would you rather I kiss you like this is just a silly dare or do you want me to kiss you until you’re moaning my name?”

Both Danny and Erica had never been so turned on in their lives. 

Derek looked up at Stiles, placing his hands around his hips. All of his anxiety slipped away. “I want to kiss you to the point that you can’t remember anything but the taste of me.”

Stiles slid onto Derek’s lap, tangling his arms in Derek’s hair and kissed him. Hard, passionate, and with a tongue that was determined to taste all of Derek and come back for more. 

He pulled back after a minute and grinned at Derek. “Seeing as you answered truthfully, guess I fulfilled the dare.” Stiles started to move off Derek, lips the slightest bit swollen and eyes bright.

Derek wasn’t having it. He held Stiles against him. “I get a second dare.”

“Make it count.”

Derek was well aware that his pack was still in the room but he couldn’t care less right now. He leaned in to whisper in Stiles’ ear, wanting to see what his hot breath against Stiles’ skin would make Stiles do. 

“Dare you not to scream my name when I’m coming inside you.”

The pack took that as their cue to leave and scrambled out the door.

Stiles lost the dare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few requests for the scene wherein Stiles' loses the dare and I was in the mood to write porn tonight so voila. This is basically just straight up porn, with only meager attempts at a plot. And I'm pretty sure you can guess which one shot will be written for this series next based on a comment Stiles' makes.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh also, if you're reading this for the first time, this is the first one in the series. Then it goes "Seven Minutes in Heaven", followed by "I Never" and someday "Post Office" will join the fun. It got messed up in posting the first time, then I tried to fix it and made it worse. I need to join Derek in the #FailWolf club.

Stiles figured he was well within his rights to ignore the sounds of the pack rushing out of the house—he was fairly certain Scott had knocked over a chair in his hurry to leave—so he focused instead on trying to suck a bruise into Derek’s neck while Derek yelled at Isaac to lock the door behind him.

It wasn’t working all that well due to Derek’s werewolf healing, but Stiles felt he was making a valiant effort.

Derek tugged on the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him back to face him. “Stiles,” started Derek, as though he was actually going to say more, but the words turned into a moan when Stiles put his hands on Derek’s shoulders and rolled his hips against Derek.

“Yeah,” said Stiles, a little breathless.

Derek kissed him instead of answering, this time licking into Stiles’ mouth while his hands dug into Stiles’ hips.

Stiles’ hands scrabbled for the edge of Derek’s t-shirt, tugging it up and over the Derek’s head.

Figuring fair was fair, Derek reciprocated by pushing Stiles’ flannel off his shoulders before ripping away the undershirt. It wasn’t his fault Stiles didn’t get his hands out of the way fast enough.

Derek moved to kiss Stiles’ throat. The sounds coming from Stiles’ mouth had Derek hard as a rock. He twisted the two of them so Stiles was underneath him on the couch and started making his way down Stiles' body.

He stopped to nip and lick at each nipple, letting one hand slip lower and undo Stiles’ jeans.

Stiles rolled his hips up again, moving against Derek’s entire body and letting out a soft whimper of need.

Derek wasn’t in the mood to tease anymore. If anything, it felt like the entire night was nothing but teasing and foreplay leading up to this. He moved back up to kiss Stiles again, while his hands shoved Stiles’ jeans and briefs out of the way. Derek kissed away Stiles’ moan of “please, Derek,” and slid smoothly back down Stiles’ torso.

He licked at Stiles’ cock, hands pushing thighs apart to give him better access, before he wrapped his mouth around it completely.

Stiles’ hands gripped the couch cushions. “Oh fuck.”

Derek hummed approvingly—which caused a vibration that made Stiles buck up into his mouth before stammering out an apology—and moved one hand so he could tease a finger at the edge of Stiles’ hole.

Stiles jerked a little and one hand scrambled in his pocket before pulling out a small packet and waving it at Derek’s face.

He looked up, mouth still sucking at Stiles’ dick, to see that it was lube. Derek pulled off and stared at Stiles. “You carry lube around?”

“Be prepared is the Boy Scout motto,” replied Stiles’ indignantly.

“You weren’t a Boy Scout,” returned Derek. “And they’re homophobic so I don’t think they’d want to be involved in this event.”

“I wasn’t planning on inviting a troop over to earn an Eagle badge in dick,” snarked Stiles.

Derek rolled his eyes at him.

Stiles rolled his right back. “Whatever, the point is that you can either keep arguing with me about this or you can use it to slick up your fingers and open me up, because I would really like you to fuck me at some point this evening.”

“Do you carry around condoms too?” asked Derek, still with a hint of sarcasm, though he did open the lube as he spoke.

“No,” answered Stiles.

“Isn’t that part of being prepared?” Derek licked up Stiles’ cock as he slid one finger inside, moving it just enough to elicit a moan out of Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. “Werewolves don’t get diseases and you’re kind of the only one I’ve been preparing for. Plus Boyd likes to make Scott blush and he kept making references about marking and I just kinda figured that if this ever happened, you’d want to come inside me.”

Derek focused on the earlier part of that statement while he added a second finger and scissored them back and forth, opening Stiles up more. “You were waiting on me?”

“Well yeah,” admitted Stiles, flushing a little. “I might practice my kissing skills on other people, and I’m not above admitting that I kind of want to see if I could get Jackson to blow me somewhere down the line, but you’re the only one I ever want inside me.”

Derek decided the only appropriate answer to that was to wrap his mouth back around Stiles’ dick, taking it all the way down.  

Stiles gasped out an attempt at expressing pleasure, causing Derek to smile to himself. He liked the taste of Stiles, liked it more than just about anything if he was being honest, and the fact that he was able to taste while simultaneously fucking Stiles with three fingers, was making Derek growl with contentment.

“Fuck, Derek, I want…” Stiles stammered as he pushed at Derek’s head.

Derek took his mouth away. “Is there a problem?”

Stiles glared exasperatedly at him. “Take your pants off.”

He obliged quickly and without argument. Somehow in the transition, Stiles kicked his own pants off the rest of the way and managed to flip them over so Derek was on his back and Stiles was straddling him.

“Wanna ride you,” said Stiles, leaning over Derek to kiss him.

“Yeah,” agreed Derek, returning the kiss and shifting upwards so his head and shoulders were supported by the edge of the couch. He wanted to be able to watch Stiles. Derek retrieved the small packet of lube, stroking the rest over his cock as Stiles hovered above him.

Stiles lowered himself slowly, enough to make Derek groan with impatience. It was clear that Stiles wasn’t so concerned as to overly draw out the experience, as within a few more seconds, Derek was fully sheathed inside him.

“God you feel good,” muttered Stiles, rocking back and forth a little.

Derek’s hands held onto Stiles’ thighs as he thrust upward, meeting Stiles’ own downward motion. “The feeling’s mutual.”

Stiles grinned as he let himself adjust to the feeling of Derek and moved faster against him.

Derek pulled himself up, close enough so he could kiss Stiles again. He reached one hand between them to stroke at Stiles’ cock. “C’mon, Stiles, so close.”

“Mmm,” moaned Stiles.

Derek could feel himself reaching the edge and he surged up to bury his face in Stiles’ neck as he came with a muffled shout.

“Derek!” Stiles hit his own release seconds later and slumped against Derek’s chest, pushing the pair back down against the pillows.

After a long moment with both of them panting for breath, Derek huffed out a laugh. “You lost the dare.”

Stiles snorted and looked down at Derek, face flushed and eyes still blown wide. “Double or nothing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr (onlymystories.tumblr.com) or twitter (@onlymystory)!


End file.
